


You'll Be Fine

by KyuRe



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, M/M, Testing - Freeform, idk - Freeform, this is basically angst to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuRe/pseuds/KyuRe
Summary: Akira and Ryuji went stargazing, and Akira questions his existence.





	You'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I'm Kyu, and this is my first fic written in ao3. I've read some fics here, but i never made one, so sorry if this is cringy. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Akiryu r already dating UwU
> 
> cringe fiesta is here

A mistake.

 

That's what he thought he was. 

 

Always listening to his parents argue about him. Screaming, his mother crying, his father clutching his hair, death stares. He watched it all quietly, with the help of a half-opened door. He envied his friends in his hometown. How their mother gave them hugs whenever they get good grades, their father giving them gifts for Christmas, having dinner together all the time. He wanted that. He wanted the comfort and warmness of his parents' hugs. The fuzzy feeling he gets when his mother ruffles his hair. The joyful expression he makes when his father gave him something he really wanted for Christmas. Him telling everything that happened at school that day.

 

But he never got any of that.

 

And when he was sent to Yongenjaya for probation, his parents never uttered any word to him, except for calling him a brat that should've been aborted. A child born because of a mistake.

 

Even though he thought that going to another school would be a pain in the ass, he never thought he'd made a friend. Sakamoto Ryuji. The vulgar boy everyone's talking about. The boy who made the track team disband itself. The only one who accepts Akira as his friend. But that's okay, because to Akira, he's not just any friend, a best friend. Someone who's not afraid to tell him anything. Someone who accepts him for being himself and not being someone else just to make people happy. And if Akira have to hear the boy curse just to be with Ryuji everyday, then so be it. 

 

"Hey man you okay?" A deep voice called out to Akira as he snapped out of his thoughts. Akira turned his head to the right, looking straight into those dark brown orbs that were staring right at his.   

 

"What?" He asked back.

 

"I was telling ya' 'bout my mom but ya' kinda zoned off there." He answered briefly.

 

Akira muttered an apology, which made Ryuji sighed and cracked a little smile, before both boys turned their heads to the sky, admiring the dark blue firmament decorated with stars. Akira never bothered to look at the sky back in his old days. He prefered looking down because that way, no one will see him crying. "Boys aren't supposed to be weak," His father said once.

 

"Look man if there's something goin' on, ya' can always tell me." Ryuji broke the silence once again. 

 

"I was just... wondering." He sit straight, looking at Ryuji who was laying down at a grass field. He continued, "What does..." He stopped for awhile, making the blond boy sat upright too.  "Nevermind.." He ended.

 

Ryuji snuck his hands behind Akira, pulling the black-haired boy close to his chest. He rests his head on Akira's chin. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. But if you want to, I'm here."

 

Akira turned his head, their faces inches close. He took a deep breath.

 

"Am I a mistake?" He asked, a tear finally ran down his cheeks.

 

Ryuji was taken aback. How could someone so precious asked if he was a mistake. If anything, he wonders if Akira fell in love with the wrong person. Someone like Ann, or the smart in his class would surely be much more suitable for Akira. Someone as elegant as Ann would totally change Akira into a better person. Or if Akira prefered boys, Mishima would definitely be the guy. Mishima has a gentle manner with the girls, and if Akira was his boyfriend, he'd surely treat him wonderfully too.

 

"Ryuji?" This time it was Akira who snapped Ryuji out of his trance.

 

"If only.." Ryuji began to speak. "If only you'd see yourself the way I see you... You're not a fucking mistake, Akira! You're fucking wonderful! Goddammit! Why can't you see why I'm so fucking in love with you! You're so perfect and I'm just! I'm just... not." Ryuji hugged him tightly, making sure Akira knows the deep affection Ryuji had for him. 

 

Ryuji looked up when he felt a pair of lips kissing his forehead. 

 

"You made my world much more brighter, Ryuji. I can't even thank you enough for what you did. I feel like being with you made my life... worth living." he shortly said.

 

"Same here. and if something is wrong again, just call my name, and you'll be fine." 

 

And for once, Akira was happy for being born into this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo if you liked it!   
> I might continue this if I have the time


End file.
